


Speechless

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Writuary 2020 [23]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Bluestreak finds out.Missing scene fromRemember, Remember.
Relationships: Bluestreak & Prowl, Bluestreak & Springer
Series: Writuary 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588678
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> Writuary 2020  
Day 23: A Truth

“Do you remember,” Prowl asked, “when you met Ostaros?”

“Yeah.” Bluestreak bowed his head. “I miss him. I wish we could’ve grown up together.”

“It wasn’t possible,” Prowl said. “The Decepticons wouldn’t have stopped until he was dead.”

Bluestreak froze. “You told me he was dead.”

Prowl turned to look at Springer, unconscious on the berth behind him. “He’s alive. But no one could know, not even him.” He glanced at Bluestreak. “Springer is Ostaros.”

For the first time in his life, Bluestreak was speechless, shaking with rage. He punched Prowl in the face. Seemed like the thing to do.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, I'm doing a [fic giveaway](https://autistic-lesamis.tumblr.com/post/190394946802/25k-kudos-fic-giveaway) in celebration of reaching 25000 kudos! **[Closes Tuesday, January 28, 2020 at 6:30PM PST]**


End file.
